Space snow
by RioDios
Summary: I wanted to run away from Shabby Meadows, run away from Mr. Raccoon, and get a new home. That's when I met HER. oneshot


EDIT:

...MR. RACCOON IS AN ACTUAL RACCOON?! XD! I did not know that. XD...okay...so...PRETEND Mr. R is a person...XDDD! Please and thank you. xD

EDIT 2:

x3!!!! Thanks for the messages and comments:D -gives cookies-

* * *

Space Snow

The days I spent in Shabby Meadows Orphanage was…to sum it all up in one word: Horrible. The owners were harsh street goers, wasted and high most of the time, Mr. Raccoon and his wife. But, even through all this trauma, the food we were fed, the drinks we had to down, and all the disease that came with this place, there was a small ray of hope one month in December. The people of Gaia had found our horrible living place and announced that we would be fostered by random people who happen to come by. That's when I met _her. _

I wanted to run, run away with all my belongings, which were only my clothes and a small elephant named Siren, whom my mother made before she died in a car crash. Being only seven, my awareness shouldn't of grown so fast, but it did, and I saw that this place was terrible. Mr. Raccoon had just punished another child for stealing a hardtack and sent them outside for an hour. I ran to my room…more like a corner, and squeezed my elephant. The paper white snow outside was suppose to be calming and happy, but in that place…you were lucky to find a blanket and keep it, not to mention, I had a type of bone sickness, so cold made my bones hurt like hell.

"It's okay Clod, the snow will melt in a few hours and we'll have some water." Liam said to me, he was one of the smarter orphans here. "Yeah…" I said solemnly and looked out the window. "I wonder what it's like to be in space…to be adopted…" My eyes drooped, "to be loved…" I fell asleep.

Yet again, I was awoken to the sound of Mr. Raccoon punishing a child, this time for beating up another kid for his torn shoes. He saw me sigh and ran over. "What do you think you're doing?! You have work to do in the kitchen!!" He screamed. "Get up you little brat!" My bones started hurting again from being forcefully picked up and tossed back down.

"Mr. Raccoon, please, my bones hurt!" I yelled through the pain, he kicked me. "I don't have the money and I aint got the time to get you your medicine, so you'll have to work it out with yourself. Get up and get to the kitchen." He sneered, I still wouldn't move, it hurt too much. "That's it." He grabbed my elephant with one of his filthy hands and held it high. "Give her back!" I jumped up and tackled Mr. Raccoon. In a blind panic, I took my elephant and ran out of the orphanage and into the snow.

I could still hear Mr. Raccoon yelling my name and screaming choice words. I didn't care though, all I thought about was getting away, running as fast as my damaged legs could take me.

And now here I sit, in front of the alleyway next to Durem Depot, with nothing but a torn carpet to keep me warm, and Siren to keep me company. People would pass by and give me looks, but walked by none the less. The cold was unbearable at times, and Siren had even lost her button eyes and half her ear. Three days have past after I left Shabby Meadows, and the snow hadn't let up, not even by an inch.

My carpet was almost frozen over, and Siren's ear had completely been torn off. My bone sickness also had gotten worse, my legs wouldn't move now. Heh, I would even go into a panic imagining Mr. Raccoon coming down the street, I wouldn't be able to move. _"This sucks." _I sighed and looked at the falling snow.

The snow started to fall a little slower now, but the cold was all the same. I looked at the passing people; my blond hair was now ruffled with frost. I hung my head down; my legs were in horrid pain now. "Hello." My head flew up to see the owner of the soft voice that called to me. It was a woman with a pair of goggles concealing her eyes. Her tanned body was covered by a beautiful pale blue and white coat, her hair was almost the shade of sliver as the staff in the shape of a snowflake on her back.

"Would you like some help?" She smiled and reached out to me. "Um…I can't get up…my legs won't move." She looked at the carpet that covered my legs. "Okay then. If you can't get up, I'll help you." She smiled and took off the staff and the coat, revealing a silver halter top and a pair of blue jeans. She wrapped my body in the warm coat and carried me bridal-style. "Let's go to my home and get you fixed up." She smiled, as if not even cold, and walked over to her house in a quiet area.

Her house was average looking with nothing extravagant, more like a livable place. She placed me down on a couch and went to the kitchen. "So kid, where you from?" She asked while rummaging through a cabinet. "I'm from Shabby Meadows Orphanage." I could hear a bottle dropping. "YOU'RE from there?" She questioned and walked over to me. "Heh, no wonder the place was in such a ruckus. Mr. Raccoon was really angry that you left." She laughed and ruffled my blond hair and walked back to the kitchen. "But since the kids are being fostered, he really doesn't care anymore." She laughed and walked over to me with a pink bottle. "Here, drink this." I downed it and gagged, it tasted horrible. "What is this?!" She laughed and gave me a blanket and a pillow.

"It's bone tonic, a child I fostered before had the same illness you have, luckily, within a few hours, she got better and I took her back." My heart sunk. "Oh…thank you." "It's no problem at all." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep." She ordered and left to a small bedroom on the other side of the house.

The next few days were wonderful, a whole new barrage of things happened to me. My sickness left, and I could eat anything I wanted, but I really preferred gruel with a dash of paprika. We went to the book store to get books on space travel and not only that, she got me a hoop-n-stick. She even bought me a new pair of black loafers with a gold band, a long black and gold blazer, and a pair of black khaki pants. The woman even fixed Siren, giving her new buttons and a small blue vest. This was the lifestyle I always dreamed of: a mother who loved me, a warm home, a hot meal, and baths. Holy hell, baths were the greatest benefit of living with someone. But…as a saying once said: All good things must come to an end.

We were sitting in her living room drinking tea and eating cakes when she broke the news.

"Clod..." She sighed and put down her cup.

"It's time you went back to the orphanage." I dropped my empty cup.

"W-what?! Why?! I-I don't want to go back...that place is horrible...I-I don't want to...please, let me stay _here _with you!" I cried, she just sighed and glared. Her topaz eyes...they looked like they were glazed...glazed with...tears?

She got up and hugged me tightly.

"I know, Clod. I know. But it's time I took you back. Fret not, you won't be slung back into Shabby Meadows, you will go to the Adoption Agency. It's a nice place, and you can get accepted into a family." She let go.

"But-"

"We leave tomorrow at noon. I don't want to hear anything else on this subject." I heard the door slam...and the slight sound of crying.

And so, as she said, we went to Shabby Meadows the following day.

"Well well well! Lookie here! The runaway came back!" Mr. Raccoon slurred and walked over to the desk. "Clod is ready to be adopted." She said so calmly, as if not even taking into concern my feelings over this. "Oh? Fine. Leave 'im here and he'll go to the adoption agency." He stood and pointed to the adoption agency down the block. "Okay." She bent down to my eyes.

"Take care Clod." She smiled with those bright yellow eyes and gave me one final kiss on the forehead and left, snowflake staff and all. And I never even caught her name...in all those days she had me...I never asked for her name...

I went to the agency a few days later. "Please wait here, your new family will be here soon." The owner smiled. The Adoption Agency was beautiful and clean, there was a heater, an air conditioning, and clean couches. And honestly…I was a little anxious to find out who my new family was. I hope they were gonna be like that woman who took care of me. "Clod? Clod. Your new family is here, please walk this way." I walked down a grey hallway to see my new family.

"Clod, meet your new mother." I was shocked.

"Hello Clod, my name is Neris, and I'm pleased to meet you."

Wait...silver hair, white and pale blue coat, a staff in the shape of a snowflake, and a kind but strong voice...it's the woman!!! The woman who took me in and cared for me…_she's_ my new mother?!

"Neris, please take good care of Clod."

"No need to worry about that, I'll take good care of him." She gave her million dollar smile and took my hand. "It's time to leave, Clod. Time to go home." Neris, the woman who cared for me...no...my new _mother,_ adopted me from the Adoption Agency, and took me forever away from Shabby Meadows.

I know from here on out, things were gonna be awesome.

* * *

**Author's note:**

YES! It is done! I had so much fun with this event, and I love my orphan Clod.

Yes. I STILL have him. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GIVE HIM UP! D:

Anyway, thanks for reading the fic :D

Btw, if you wanna hit me up, my SN is SirenOfFire.

XD! You do the math.


End file.
